


I Don't Care What You Think (as long as it's about me)

by Lucyndareads



Series: Edlois [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyndareads/pseuds/Lucyndareads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new student at Weston, and if Edward isn't careful he'll spend all of his time with his boyfriend instead of attending to his Prefect duties. </p><p>(Edlois continuation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What You Think (as long as it's about me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for one of my dearest friends; happy birthday Cora!!! I know how much you like in-universe fics :)

Edward’s walking out of Mass when he first hears it.

“There’s going to be a new student!”

“A new member of Red House!”

“And another Earl, to boot!”

He does a double-take when he hears this, turning and grabbing the shoulders of the nearest gossip (McMillan, he thinks the boy’s name is). “What did you say?” he asks sharply.

McMillan quakes a bit—no doubt freaking out because one of the glorious P4 has approached him personally. “I-I’m sorry!” he squeaks.

Edward rolls his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was only asking you what you were saying about a new student.”

“Oh!” says McMillan, relaxing a bit. “I overheard the principal talking to the new head of Red House. And it’s such a coincidence; the new classmate will be an Earl; just like Phantomhive!”

Edward takes a deep breath. “Do you know what the Earl’s name is?”

McMillan thinks for a moment. “Trancy, I think it was,” he says finally. “Earl Trancy. I don’t remember his given name.”

Only the fact that he’s surrounded by his peers keeps Edward from swearing like a sailor. As it is, McMillan looks at him in concern.

“Um, you seem tense, Midford. Is everything alright?”

 

* * *

 

No, of course everything isn’t all right! Nothing is all right! Not as long as his… his secret boyfriend is coming to pay him a visit at school!

Of course he wants to see Alois again; he’s missed him terribly. He calls whenever he gets the chance, which isn’t often, he misses all of their inside jokes, their dates, and… well… he thinks about Alois quite often in the shower. And in bed. And sometimes his mind wanders during class, even.

But Alois at _Weston_? This will be a nightmare.

He thought he was safe! He thought Alois wouldn’t care about his boring school. In fact, he was more worried about Alois abandoning him during the school year, to be honest. How did Alois find out how to enter Weston?

Then Edward’s eyes narrow.

_Phantomhive._

 

* * *

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ciel says.

Through the phone, Edward can hear the Earl’s insincere tone. “What did you do,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Edward, cut me a break,” Ciel says impatiently. “I was sick of him hanging around me, inviting me to tea, sending his horrific butler to annoy mine-"

“What did you _do_ ,” Edward repeats.

Ciel sighs. “I simply suggested that if Alois was so lonely, he should visit his _good friend_ Edward at school! I had already gotten Soma in when I was there; it wasn’t difficult to get in someone else.”

Edward is stuck on the way Ciel said ‘good friend’. “What… did… did Alois tell you anything about—“

“Your little dalliance?” Ciel says, his tone dripping with smugness. “Oh, yes. Alois can’t keep any secrets from me.”

“It’s not a dalliance,” Edward says through gritted teeth. “And if you tell anyone, I’ll—“

“Relax,” says Ciel, sounding bored. “I won’t tell anyone; I’m not that much of a snake. And I’m… sorry I sprung Alois on you like this. But really, he was _pining_ , Edward; it was revolting. He wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Really?” says Edward, smiling a bit at the thought.

Ciel makes a disgusted noise. “Hope you enjoy that dreadful school together,” he says, before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

It begins at breakfast.

“Hello, everyone!” a pure, chirpy, and very familiar voice rings out.

“Oh no,” Edward mumbles into the marmalade.

Sure enough, it’s Alois, waltzing into the dining hall as if he owns the place. Everyone is staring at him, but he beams innocently as if they’re all smiling back.

Edward experiences a very mixed array of emotions; the dread of seeing Alois in Weston coupled with the joy of seeing Alois after so long without him.

“I’m the new student, Earl Alois Trancy!” he says, walking further into the room. “And I’m so excited to meet all of you. Don’t get intimidated at my high status; I’m just a humble student, like all of you. And I so look forward to being _s_ _tuffed to the brim_ with the knowledge that this school has to offer!”

As he says those suggestive words, Alois makes direct eye contact with Edward, who chokes on his toast.

They haven’t… done that yet. Edward was so disgusted by Alois’s explanation of what two men do together that he swore he’d never even try it. Alois told him that he’d change his mind, and Edward _is_ slowly warming up to it—but he’d never admit that to Alois.

Anyway, Alois makes a beeline for Edward, who panics and stands, motioning subtly for Alois to follow him.

He leads Alois into an abandoned hallway before hissing, “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Why, I’m attending the best preparatory school in England, of course!” Alois says, clasping his hands together chastely. Then he grins and stretches his arms out towards Edward. “Baby, I missed you!”

Edward looks away and clears his throat, his face feeling warm. “I- I missed you too,” he admits finally, collecting Alois into a hug. “But- mmph!” Alois had taken advantage of the hug to stick his tongue down Edward’s throat. “Alois!” Edward stammers, pushing his boyfriend away. “Do you understand what would happen if we were seen?”

Alois sighs, wrapping his arms around himself. “Yes. But Ed, I just missed you so much. When Lizzie and Ciel are busy, no one will listen to me.”

“Then call me more!” says Edward. “You know I’m always willing to talk on the phone.”

“Yeah, but,” Alois says, with a little smirk, “I can’t touch you on the phone, now can I?”

“You can’t touch me at all,” says Edward firmly. “Alois, this is only going to work if we act as if we’re simple acquaintances. And follow the rules. If you’re going to be a student at my school, you’re going to follow my school’s rules.”

“What are you gonna do if I break your school’s rules, then?” Alois says, licking his lips. “ _I_ think you should spank me.”

Edward flushes. _Wait, why does that sound… appealing?_ “I- that’s not in my jurisdiction. As a member of Red House, you must be properly disciplined by—“

“Yes, thank you, Midford. I’ll take it from here,” he hears from behind him.

Ugh, that voice. It sends shivers down the spine. “Faustus,” says Edward through gritted teeth, turning to face the butler. “I should have known you’d follow Alois here.”

Claude’s eyes narrow. He’s currently decked out in the garbs of a teacher, looking quite like Sebastian did but somehow far more menacing. “It’s Professor Faustus now, Midford. Watch yourself.”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” says Edward. “You’re not the head of _my_ house, and I’m a Prefect. Untouchable by anyone except the head of Green House, the Vice-Principal, and the Principal. You can sod right off.”

Now Claude’s eyes glow, and he steps a bit closer. Edward fights the urge to shudder. “You had best watch yourself, _human_. My master—“

“Is not going to let you lay a finger on Edward,” says Alois firmly. “So step back.”

Edward smirks at Claude as the demon slowly steps back towards his master. He’s too busy smirking to be ready for Alois pushing him against the nearest wall and kissing him ferociously.

So he grabs Alois’s wrist and tugs the boy into the nearest lavatory, away from Claude, so they can make out for an hour or so, both of them missing their next period classes.

Needless to say, Edward isn't a very good prefect for the next week or so; he neglects his duties and his grades suffer somewhat. The honeymoon period doesn't last very long, though. 

 

* * *

 

“Lower-status students aren’t permitted to break curfew,” Edward says sharply, seeing a boy up ahead as he patrols the halls of Weston during his night shift (the prefects take turns).

When the boy turns around, Edward groans. “Alois!” he hisses. “You could get seriously punished!”

Alois grins. “Oh come now, Edward. You don’t except me to allow myself to be caged in, do you?”

“You can’t do this,” says Edward desperately. “Why are you even out this late anyway?”

Then something odd: Alois averts his gaze, the smile on his face losing its authenticity. He’s nervous. “I… I wanted a bit of a walk,” he says.

Edward raises an eyebrow. “‘A bit of a walk’?” he repeats.

“Yeah,” says Alois. “And, um, I’m still taking it. So if you’ll excuse me.” He turns back around and continues walking, waving and calling out, “See you tomorrow, Midford!”

_Midford?_

 

* * *

 

Alois is sneaking around, that’s for sure. Edward overhears both Clayton and Cheslock telling Gripling, the prefect of Red House, that they have caught Alois wandering around the halls and school grounds at odd hours. Gripling assures them that Professor Faustus has given Trancy full permission, but of course that doesn’t satisfy Edward.

He starts to see Alois meeting up with other students, all of them looking furtive and clearly up to no good. He even finds him speaking with that awful Maurice Cole, even—the two blondes are gossiping in the library while he’s trying to find a book for an essay he’s working on.

He would ask Alois what’s going on, but lately Alois hasn’t had any time for him. Keeps claiming that he has work to do, which is utter bullshit; the only thing preventing Alois from flunking out is that he’s got a contract with his head professor.

So of course Edward comes to the only conclusion an insecure and lovestruck seventeen-year-old can: Alois must be messing around with other boys.

He doesn’t want to believe it. But the thought drives him mad, keeps him up at night. How could Alois do this? He really thought that what they had was… special.

 

* * *

 

At lunch the next day, there’s quite the commotion coming from the courtyard just outside of the dining hall. It sounds like a fight.

Edward follows the rush of curious students outside. As he gets closer, he recognizes one of the voices and starts pushing through the crowd, ready to thoroughly trounce whoever’s threatening Alois.

When he gets to the center of the crowd, he sees Alois with none other than Maurice Cole. The two blondes are shouting in each other’s faces; Cole seems to be waving his arms frantically and protesting against something, while Alois seems to be accusing.

Gripling has already gotten to the middle of their conflict, clearing away the crowd by yelling, “Red House business, nothing to see here!”

“Gripling, what’s going on?” Edward asks, stepping forward.

Gripling sighs. “It’s a real mess, Midford. I’m keeping it inside Red House right now; I’ll tell you when this all blows over.”

“Fair enough,” says Edward. But when Gripling turns to speak to Cole, Edward leans over and mutters to Alois, “I want an explanation. _Now_.”

Alois nods, grabbing Edward’s wrist and pulling him away from the crowd before Gripling can see.

As soon as they get into the nearest lavatory and lock the door, Edward tugs his hand away and demands, “Explain.”

“Cole saw us together,” Alois promptly says, his lip curling in disgust. “He came up to me a few days ago and threatened to tell everyone if both you and I didn’t ‘obey his every command’ or whatever. Nasty little wanker.”

“Alois,” Edward says, eyes wide in horror. “I didn’t… what did he make you do?”

“Not much at first,” says Alois with a shrug. “He wanted me to do his fagwork, make him special treats, shine his shoes. Stupid stuff. Of course I had Claude do all of it. Then his requests started getting more… unspeakable. But,” and now he grins, “By then it was too late.”

“What did you do?” Edward asks.

Alois’s grin grows. “Didn’t you hear the gossip?” he says. “Maurice Cole was caught having an affair with none other than the head of Red House, Professor Faustus.”

Edward gapes at him. “You’re kidding me.”

“Don’t believe me?” says Alois. “Check it out.” He digs in his school-issued satchel and pulls out a photograph.

Edward takes the photo only to immediately shove it back, his face crimson. The photo depicts Maurice on his knees performing a… favour… for Claude. “I think I’m going to be sick…”

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” says Alois.

Suddenly Edward looks up at Alois in horror. “You didn’t… you didn’t have Claude force Cole to—“

“I debated it,” Alois admits. “But when push came to shove, all Claude had to do was tell him that he was failing his class, which wasn’t a lie considering I bribed all of his lackeys to stop doing his homework for him. The little shite practically begged to make it up with some sextra credit. All it took was for an innocent bystander—aka me—to take a few photos and accuse Cole of having a scandalous affair with a professor. And olé! Professor Faustus has been sacked and, more importantly, Maurice Cole has been expelled. I doubt anyone will believe any rumors he spreads now; they’ll be too busy looking down on him!”

Edward is gaping at him again. “Alois…” he says faintly.

“What?” says Alois, losing his cocky grin. “Are you mad? I’m sorry, Edward, I was going to kill him, but then I figured I’d do something more subtle, you know, to follow the rules of your school like you asked. But if—“

He’s cut off when Edward pulls him in for a sudden, fierce kiss. “Alois…” Edward says. “When I saw you sneaking about with other boys, not spending time with me… I thought-“

“You thought that I was cheating,” Alois finishes, putting a hand to his mouth. “Oh, Edward, I fucked up. I didn’t mean—“

“You were _brilliant_ ,” Edward says. “Brilliant. Thank you, thank you. You saved both of our reputations and got that snake finally kicked out.” He pulls Alois into another deep kiss.

Alois returns the kiss for a moment before pulling back and whispering in Edward’s ear, “Isn’t it nice to have me at your school, Edward?”

Edward growls. “You can’t stay,” he says, moving down to nip at Alois’s neck. “I can’t focus with you here.”

Alois lets out a little smug hum. “Fair enough,” he says. “But you need to come home and visit more.”

“Fair enough,” says Edward, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
